


Battle Scars

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battlefield regenerations have side effects no one can predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

War is messy, and battlefield regenerations complicated. It has effects no one can predict, leaves a legacy it's impossible to shake.

Touch is complicated, for the first time in the Doctor's life. For just a split second, every time, simple contact flashes through that war-scarred part of his brain, registers as _danger_ and _threat_. He can shove it down, fight it back, but that pressure's there, the clamouring warning of instinct in his head.

So Rose never understands the significance when he sweeps her into a hug after they've saved the world one more time, or when he reaches out, with perfect deliberation, to take her hand, silently telling himself, _this is safe, this is good, this is right._


End file.
